


Just Another Day in the Banner-Holmes-Stark Lab

by hyesoh



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Q is a Holmes, Science BrOT3, fandom references everywhere, tony has a crush on steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a type, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in the Banner-Holmes-Stark Lab

Surprisingly enough, being friends with Bruce and Tony is easy (as long as no one breaks the coffee/tea machine, puts any 'biological shenanigans' near Bruce's work station, or talks about Howard Stark). The three of them talk about almost everything under the sun: Callaghan’s law of robotics vs. Stark’s law of robotics, favorite Disney princesses, spirit animals, marry-fuck-kill lists (Tony started it), tea (Q started it, Bruce took notes, Tony tuned them out), and the most scientifically accurate sci-fi movies, to name a few.

Today, they were talking about their favorite Doctor Who companions. Or at least they were, until Q excused himself for a moment to refill his mug and came back to Bruce telling Tony he definitely had a type.

“I have a type?” echoed Tony. “Me. Really? Why don’t I know about this? JARVIS, did you know about this?”

“No, sir,” JARVIS replied blandly. “Had I known you have a type, I would have asked Dr. Banner and Mr. Q to assist me in developing an algorithm that would narrow down the world’s population into 365--”

“Mute.”

“Muting JARVIS isn’t going to help you, I’m afraid,” Q said, his grin hidden behind his mug as he sipped his tea. “It only confirms that you’re afraid of having a type.” He paused for dramatic effect. “I wonder why. River Song isn’t so bad, once you get past her trigger-happy-ness.”

“You’d know,” Tony muttered, as Bruce pulled the holo-screen closest to him that JARVIS is using to list Tony’s favorite characters from various series and movies. “River Song, Uzumaki Naruto, Buffy Summers, Arthur Pendragon, Claire Bennet, Rapunzel, Draco Malfoy, Emma Swan, Thranduil...Serena van der Woodsen? Who is--oh, Gossip Girl. Thanks, JARVIS.” He looked at Tony. “You watch Gossip Girl?”

“They’re all blondes,” Q said, before Tony could even speak up to defend himself. He squinted at him. “You don’t fancy James, do you? Or John?”

Tony groaned and made a face. “Jesus, Q. I don’t ‘fancy’ all blondes in the known universe. Most of the people I like are just...coincidentally, blondes. I mean, Pepper isn’t blonde. Thor is blonde and I like him fine but I don't wanna...you know.”

Bruce wasn’t impressed. Neither was Q. “And you’re sure you don’t like blondes more because you hero-worshipped one magnificent specimen ever since you learned how to discern people from plants and animals?”

“Where is this...oh fuck. Fuck. Who told--” Tony looked at the ceiling. Q imagined that Tony would definitely be shaking his fist had he been alone in the lab. “JARVIS!”

“He didn’t tell us anything,” Bruce said. “In fact, I think his loyalty setting must be 99%, with 1% allocated for overriding your commands when you’re drunk, hungover, or generally insensible.”

“I never thought you’d betray me this way, Banner. Unmute. JARVIS, who was it?”

“It was Mr. Sherlock Holmes, sir, when he visited Mr. Q a week ago,” JARVIS said. “Would you like me to play the audio clip of his deduction about your attraction to Captain Rogers?”

Tony looked horrified. “Fuck no. Did Cap--”

“No, sir.”

“Good,” Then, turning to Q, said, “Your brother is a dick.” Q shrugged, and was about to say that that was already common knowledge, but Tony wasn’t done. “If he tells Steve, I’m ruined. I’m going to be so thoroughly fucked.”

Bruce grimaced. “We just want you to work on your emotional constipation with Steve, Tony. We don’t want to hear about your fantasies about him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might be multi-chaptered in the future if the muses allow me to write more Science BrOT3 stuff. *crosses fingers*


End file.
